Gracias al paraiso
by Sainza
Summary: Buffy continua despues de la muerte de Spike, pero se encuentra con el en sueños, ¿que pasa si no son sueños?
1. Gracias al paraiso5 caps cortos en 1

**Gracias al paraíso**

**1. Prólogo**

Aun no podía creerlo, ya hacia una semana que Spike había dado su vida para cerrar la boca del infierno. Una semana desde que le había dicho que lo quería, pero ya era tarde y el no me había creído.

Ahora me encontraba en Creveland reuniendo a las cazadoras y buscando mas cazadoras, pero yo estaba desanimada, sabia que Dawn me necesitaba, yo era la única familia que le quedaba, ¿pero aun me queda fuerza? Y Giles...bueno...el estaba en Inglaterra formando al nuevo consejo.

Hoy era otra de esos días en los que esperaba la noche para soñar con el, que vivíamos en medio de un gran campo, solos los dos, felices, disfrutando nuestro amor. Lo disfrutábamos cuanto podíamos, en nuestro sueño estábamos días juntos, y cuando despertaba solo habían pasado horas, pero yo realmente lo sentía como si hubieran sido días, todo había empezado el día siguiente de la muerte de Spike, y esos pequeños momentos eran los que me hacían seguir adelante. Sabia que estaban pasando cosas raras en mi, llevaba 2 días sintiéndome rara, pero creo que todo era por la depresión. Esta noche me volvería a reunir con mi amor, y nadie lo iba a impedir, ni siquiera el estúpido demonio que se me estaba acercando para pelear...

- Buffy..-sonrió Spike abrazándome- te echaba de menos.

- Y yo a ti amor, aunque sepa que solo es un sueño es lo mas feliz que se que puedo llegar a ser..

- Igual me pasa a mi pet...

Como siempre nos metimos a la casita a disfrutar nuestro tiempo, pasamos horas, días..hablando, haciendo el amor, no nos importaba estar solos en una casita, al ser un sueño teníamos todo lo necesario, comida, sangre para Spike, ropa limpia, todo.

Esta mañana era como las otras, me despertaba en los brazos de mi amado, pero me entraron nauseas y tuve que ir corriendo al baño, al mismo tiempo que llamaban a la puerta y Spike iba a abrir.

Me limpie la boca y me dirija al pequeño salón, donde escuchaba a Spike hablando con alguien. Cuando llegue me sorprendí muchísimo, yo conocía a esta señora..

- ¿Usted?..-pregunte acercándome

- Hola Buffy..-me sonrió la anciana-me alegro de volverte a ver.

- La conoces?-me pregunto Spike.

- Si..-sonrío suavemente-es la guardiana de la cazadora, es un poder superior. ¿esto va a empezar a ser un sueño profético?cada vez que nos encontramos son en sueños proféticos.

- Primero, era la guardiana de la cazadora, ahora que has dado el poder a todas las potenciales me subieron a uno de los poderes, ahora somos los poderes directamente los que nos encargamos de los caminos de las cazadoras, como veras, sois muchas y un solo guardiana no daría a basto.

- Tiene lógica,-sonrío sentándome.

- Y Buffy, esto no va a ser un sueño profético, Spike, podrías coger mi maleta en la puerta?-cuando Spike salio ella hizo un gesto con la mano y luego me miro-ahora podremos hablar tranquilas, Spike esta afuera bajo un hechizo paralizante, no se dará cuenta,-sonrió.

- Sucede algo malo?

- ¿Malo?, para nada,-sonrió-pero tengo algo importante que decirte, vas a ser mama.

-¿Perdo..don?

- Lo que oíste Buffy, en tu vientre llevas un pequeño ser echo con amor.

- Pero..-susurre tocándome el vientre-es imposible, digo, esto es un sueño, Spike esta muerto y yo no estuve con ninguno otro desde entonces, además que se me notaría.

- Buffy, estas de mes y medio, realmente crees que esto es un sueño?

- ¿No lo es?

- Mira Buffy, tu destino no solo era ser cazadora, también tenias que conocer a Spike, estabais destinados a estar juntos, aunque tu te has echo la difícil,-me sonrió-hay una profecía que dice que del amor de un vampiro con alma y la cazadora nacerá la luz, la única persona capaz de derrotar al mal en el ultimo apocalipsis, que esa misma personita iba a hacer mas fuertes al vampiro y a la cazadora, la cazadora se convertirá en inmortal, gracias a que lleva a un ser muy poderoso en su cuerpo, no notaste nada últimamente?nada raro?

- Bueno..-susurro Buffy pensando- pensé que era mi imaginación, pero aunque siempre fui fuerte y bastante rápida, desde ayer que me siento mas fuerte, incluso creo que estando de caza me sentí mas rápida, pero espere un momento...¿esto de dos mese? ¿y no me entere?

- Exacto, mira, esto como claramente puedes ver no es un sueño, en tus noches estas siendo trasladada a una parte de nuestra dimensión es decir, de la dimensión de los poderes, cuando aquí sientes que pasa un día, en tu dimensión solo paso una hora,

- Es decir, mientras que pensé que solo eran sueños, que realmente solo llevaba horas dormida, resulta que estaba días aquí? lo que en mi realidad serian horas..pero espere, quiere decir que aquí envejezco como si el tiempo pasara normal?como si por ejemplo, pasara aquí 10 años, en mi tiempo real habrían pasado..que? unos 3 meses?

- 2 meses y poco-me corrigió

- Ya bueno, a lo que voy, al haber pasado aquí diez años, volvería a mi dimensión envejecida 10 años¿? Es decir...que en la realidad me verían envejecer mas rápido?-dije horrorizada

- Si,-me sonrió ella-pero eso no te sucederá...

- A no?

- No, desde el momento en que quedaste embarazada te convertiste en inmortal, ya no envejecerás...

- No envejeceré...

- No..tu bebe va a ser especial, cuando alcance la madurez ya no envejecerá mas, sera medio vampiro medio humano, por eso sera inmortal, por su parte vampira, el feto sin proponérselo te adapto para que pudieras sobrebir los nueve meses con el dentro, al quedar embarazada quedaste vinculada a el, sera tu hijo, y nada es mas grande que la unión de amor entre un hijo y su madre, por eso te convertiste en inmortal, porque su energía te envuelve, por eso tienes mas fuerza, mas velocidad y Spike también, porque los 3 estáis unidos.

- Entonces, cuando de a luz dejare de ser inmortal?perderé la fuerza extra?digo, ya no tendré su energía.

- No Buffy, mira, esa energía ya te pertenece, no se ira nunca, seras inmortal siempre, es tu destino, se que es difícil aceptarlo, pero tu hijo necesitara ayuda y protección, y que mejor que su madre, además, esta tu hermana, Dawn, es la llave, es energía mística, por lo tanto es inmortal, llegara un punto en el que su cuerpo no crecerá mas, ¿quien la protegerá?

- Nunca pensé en eso, suena lógico, la llave no muere, por lo tanto Dawn no puede morir, a no ser que la utilicen como llave y muera..uf...esta bien, lo acepto...pero ahí algo que no entiendo, si esto es otra dimension y estoy embarazada de Spike...espere...quede embarazada de un fantasma?-dije sorprendida

. No..-rio ella- Buffy...Spike no esta muerto

- ¿Que?pero si yo lo vi morir.

- Cuando el medallón absorvio a Spike, fue enviado por los demonios mayores a Angel, Spike volvió a aparecer en los Ángeles..pero eso tendréis que hablarlo entre vosotros y aclarar las cosas en otro momento,, , ahora deberías saber otra cosa, Spike y tu deberéis pasar aquí todo el embarazo, al principio mis hermano querían que te quedaras sola aquí, que trajéramos a tu vigilante para ayudarte, ya que lo quieres como a un padre, pero los convencí, ya bastante dificil es todo esto, para que aun encima tengas que pasar el embarazo sin el padre de tu bebe, asique llegamos a un acuerdo, siempre y cuando vayas a cumplirlo al igual que Giles.

- Que acuerdo?

- Spike en todo momento deberá seguir pensando que es un sueño, después de que des a luz a el lo mandaremos de vuelta, pero Giles, el bebe y tu tendréis que estar un poco mas aquí, se acercan tiempos muy oscuros y tu bebe tiene mucho que aprender, cosas que no sera fácil aprenderlas en vuestro plano, no decimos que no puedas protegerlo, pero sabes como es todo en tu plano hay demasiados demonios, por eso te trajimos aquí para que tengas al bebe y todo, por tu protección y la del bebe, pero el bebe tendrá que saber protegerse a si mismo, por si pasara cualquier cosa, ya sabes como es esto del destino, aveces cambian algunas cosas y hay que estar preparados.

- Entiendo, pero porque Spike no puede saber la verdad?

- Lo sabra, pero cuando ya esteis en vuestra dimension, Spike aun tiene cosas que pasar antes de que os encontreis en vuestra realidad, si supiera la verdad podria cambiar las cosas e ir todo a peor...

- Esta bien, todo esto es muy raro, y no negare que me da miedo, pero este bebe es mio y de Spike y haré lo imposible por mi bebe, pero sigo sin entender algo...no es que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos?

- Los vampiros normales no pueden, pero realmente crees que Spike es un vampiro normal?

- No lo es?-me sorprendi

- Buffy, despues de tanto tiempo aun no te has dado cuenta que aun siendo un vampiro sigue teniendo algo de su humanidad?

- Bueno, pero eso es porque ahora tiene alma..-susurre

- hay Buffy, no hay mayor ciego que el que no quiere ver...Spike desde siempre deseo conocer el verdadero amor por eso sin ni siquiera pretenderlo el mismo se aferro a su humanidad, de esa forma cuando fue transformado por Drusilla no perdio totalmente su humanidad, no te acuerdas como amada a Drusilla aun sin tener alma? solo una persona con un minimo de humanidad puede amar realmente, sea humano o no..

- Entonces..Angel realmente no me amo..-susurre acordandome derrepente

- Pero eso ya lo sabias, Angel te quería cuando tenia alma, cuando se transformaba en Ángelus solo queria hacerte sufrir y destruirte, eso no lo hace una persona que ama realmente, angelus no tiene humanidad, al igual que ningun otro vampiro, pero con Alma es Angel y no Angelus, y intenta luchar por el bien..

- Entiendo..-susurre..

- Bueno Buffy, ahora volverá Spike, y yo me ire a buscar a Giles y a ponerlo al día sobre el asunto, además, estara preocupado por ti, ya se habran dado cuenta de que no estas y estaran preocupados.

- Ey..-escuche a Spike gritar desde la puerta, esta maleta pesa demasiado para ser una corta visita suya no?..-bufo entrando..

- No es para mi Spike...en breves tendreis visita y esa es su maleta, tendreis un amigo viviendo un tiempo con vosotros,-sonrio la Señora levantandose.- Me tengo que ir muchachos, portaos bien

- Sabes pet?-sonrio Spike abrazandome-este sueño cada vez es mas raro, pero mientras pueda estar contigo, aunque sea en sueños, todo esta bien.

Yo solo pude sonreir y besarlo, ya habria tiempo para reclamos mas adelante, ahora era tiempo de disfrutar, y de decirle a Spike que vamos a se papas.

- Cariño..-le dije sonriendo ya me imaginaba su cara y tuve que aguantar el reirme- Vamos a ser papas..-sonrei viendo como se quedaba paralizado y balbuceando cosas de imposible, vampiro, y luego una sonrisa y un simple, sueños..

Si el supiera realmente...

**2. Vuelta a la realidad**

**Pov. Spike**

- Aghh..-grite por el dolor de cabeza que tenia..

- ¿Spike?-escuche la voz de Fred llamándome.

- ¿Fred?¿que haces en mi apartamento?

- No estas en tu apartamento Spike..

- ¿Como?-dice abriendo los ojos de golpe y viendo que me encontraba tumbado en una camilla en el laboratorio de Wolfram & Hart,-¿que me ha pasado?

- Eso quisiéramos saber, llevabas días sin aparecer por ningún lado, entonces hoy decidimos ir a ver a tu apartamento y te encontramos desmayado.

- ¿Desmayado?si estaba durmiendo...¿que día es hoy?

- sábado..

- Estas de coña pet?ayer era domingo..de echo estuve hablando contigo por teléfono..-dijo acordándose de golpe.

- Spike, eso fue el domingo pasado..

- Wow...pues si que estaba cansado...6 días durmiendo...normal que me sienta como nuevo..-sonrió poniéndome de pie.

- ¿Entonces solo dormías? parecias desmayado, no reaccionabas con nada..

- Bueno...estaba muy cómodo durmiendo..-sonrió, aunque se sentia raro...todo le habia parecido demasiado real...Anne...asi se hubiera llamado su hija si algun dia hubiera tenido alguna, igual que su madre y el seundo nombre de buffy...

**Dimension de los poderes**

- ¿Estas bien Buffy?- me pregunto Giles sentandose a mi lado.

- Si, tranquilo..es solo..

- Que echas de menos a Spike...

- Si..-suspire mirando a mi hija que se encontraba durmiendo en mis brazos.-no veo el momento de decirle que todo fue real..aunque no se como sentirme...estaba vivo y ni me llamo..¿como puedo tomarme eso?

- Buffy, por lo que comprobe en este tiempo os amais, eso no biene de ahora, empezo hace mucho, ya veras como todo se arregla...Spike tendra sus motivos, ademas ya sabes lo que dijo Marlene..

- ¿Marlene?

- Si...Buffy..la protectora, una de los poderes superiores, te suena?-bufo Giles.

- Ah..no sabia que se llamaa Marlene,-sonrei timidamente.

- Bueno, segun dio a entender todo tenia que seguir su camino, Spike tenia cosas que hacer aun en los angeles, supongo que por esas cosas fue que no te llamo..no lo se..

- Y si realmente ya no me quiere? quiero decir, se que aqui me demostro que si, pero si solo era porque era un sueño?

- Buffy, realmente crees que si Spike finjia?se suponia que era su sueño y estaba feliz con todo lo que le pasaba, si estaba tan feliz es porque realmente lo deseaba, sino, se sentiria enfadado o algo peor, como si estuviera en una pesadilla no?

- Supongo que si...esque nose que pensar Giles, entre Spike y yo no se puede decir que huiera nunca una relacion, yo me porte fatal con el...me obligue a pensar que era un moustruo que no podia amar, que lo que yo sentia solo era atraccion, oculte lo nuestro a todo el mundo, lo utilizaba cuando me apetecia, lo desprecie, y justo cuando realmente acepto que lo amo el no me cree y muere, luego resulta que no murio, pero aun asi no se puso en contacto, sera...que realmente no me puede perdonar el haber tardado tanto en aceptar mis sentimientos?¿me podra perdonar algun dia?

- Buffy, te puedo asegurar que Spike te perdono todo, te ama y teneis una hija preciosa, ya veras como todo sale bien,

- Eso espero Giles, sino..-sonrei de golpe-tengo toda la eternidad para patearle el culo y que entre en razon..estoy segura que Dawn me ayudaria y mas cuando se entere que es tia,

- Yo tambien te ayudare,..aunque aun tendre que hacerme a la idea de aguantar a Spike toda la eternidad...-bufo Giles riendo.

- ¿Como?-dije de golpe al entender lo que dijo

- No lo sabias?para poder venir a junto tuya los grandes poderes me conviertieron en inmortal, en este plano un simple humano moriria, es un plano superior, no esta echo para los humanos..

- Pero yo al principio era humana..

- Pero con el poder de la cazadora..

- Ups..-sonrei-no cai en eso

**3. Regreso**

**Pov. Dawn**

- No lo puedo creer,-solloce- tan poco le importo?lleva unos 2 meses fuera y no da señales de vida, y si le hubiera pasado algo?¿o a Giles?

- Dawnie, tranquila, ya veras que pronto se ponen en contacto, si algo les hubiera pasado ya lo hubieramos sabido..-sonrio tristemente willow, ella misma queria convencerse.

¿Tendria razon Willow? Uf..no se que hacer..estar encerrada y preocupada en el edificio del nuevo Consejo en inglaterra no me hace bien, y menos pasarme el dia en el despacho de giles por si llaman.

- Venga Dawn, vayamos a comer algo..-me anima Willow...Nos dismponemos a salir del despacho cuando aparece una luz cegadora.

Nos giramos rapidamente, pero no se ve nada, derrepente la luz desaparece y no puedo creer lo que veo, son Buffy Y Giles, no puedo evitarlo, sonrio y me lanzo a los brazos de mi hermana, realmente la eche de menos.

**Pov. Buffy**

Por fin habiamos regresado pero en este momento me sentia aprisionada por mi euforica hermana y mi amiga Willow.

- Ey..yo tambien os eche de menos, pero aun necesito respirar..-sonrei

- No sabes lo preocupada que estabamos por Giles y por ti,-dijo de golpe Willow comenzando a Llorar.

- No decias que estabas segura de que estaban bien?-sonrio Dawn burlandose.

Yo y Giles solo sonreimos, hasta que alguien nos interrumpio.

- Mami..ella es la tia Dawnie?-dijo mi preciosa hija tirando de mi pantalon.

- Si mi amor,-sonrei alzandola en mis brazos-ella es tu tia Dawnie, y ella tu tia Will.

- Mami?¿Tia?-dijeron paralizadas las dos- como..cuando..

- La estais asustando,-bufo Giles acariciando a mi niña y sonriendole.

- Uf...esta bien..pero no entiendo nada..-bufo Willow.

- Y yo menos, pero oye..me gustan sus ojos y su mirada, me recuerdan a Spike, al igual que su pelo rizo, que por mucha gomina que se pusiera Spike saiamos que era rubio y de pelo rizado al igual que la niña..pero eso no puede ser logicamente el es..

- Mi papa se llama William pero mi mami y mi abu le llaman Spike..-sonrio mi niña inocentemente..

- Eso no puede ser..-susurro Willow.

- Mami, a que es cierto? a que a papito le llamais Spike.

- Si mi amor, Spike es tu papa

- Aun no vamos a ver a papa?..-dijo mi niña tristemente.

- No mi amor..papi aun esta trabajando, pero ya veras que pronto lo veremos..-sonrei mirando a mi amiga y a mi hermana,-avisar a Xander, Faith, Kennedy y a Andrew, sera mejor que nos juntemos con los miembros del consejo y os expliquemos todo.

Estuvimos horas hablando con el consejo y con mis amigos, eran muchas cosas las que explicar, les costo entender todo y se les hacia todo muy raro, pero enseguida todos se encariñaron con mi niña y acabaron por aceptar todo lo que les deciamos.

Todos parecian felices con nuestro regreso, pero yo no estaria completa hasta que pudiera ver a Spike y pudieramos hablar, que viera que todo lo que sucedio en "Nuestro paraiso´´ era real.

**4. El Apocalipsis.**

- Mi amor,-le sonrei a mi princesita- tienes que obedecer en todo a la tia Dawn, te prometo que cuando vuelva te llevare a ver a papa.

- Lo prometes mami?¿podre al fin conocer en persona a papa?solo se como es por las fotos..no es justo.

- Lo se mi amor...pero pronto lo conoceras.

- Esta bien mami, ve tranquila, yo me quedare con la tia Dawnie.

Hacia unos 8 meses que habiamos vuelto, habia llegado el momento de ir a los Angeles a buscar a Spike, hacia unos dias se me habia presentado en sueños Marlene, me habia dicho que habia problemas en los Angeles, que por eso se habia retrasado mi encuentro con Spike, resulta que Angel habia adelantado un apocalipsis que no deberia tener lugar hasta dentro de unos años, necesitaban ayuda ya, me explico el plan que tenia Angel, me dijo que mandara a Willow para ayudar a Wesley con el brujo del circulo de la espina negra, que sino Willow moriria, y era importante que siguiera con vida. Me dijo que antes de presentar a la caballeria ante ellos, tendriamos que ocuparnos de resguardar a la gente de LA, los grandes poderes ya habian preparado un refugio para proteger a los humanos, solo tenian que giarlos hacia alla.

Llevaba 4 horas en los angeles, y no tenia ni idea de como iria todo, cuando estuvo segura que ya no habia humanos en peligro contacto con todas las cazadoras y se dirigieron hacia la parte de atras del Hymperion, que es donde empezaria la lucha.

Cuando llegamos vi que habia mas demonios que todos los que habia visto en toda mi vida.

En ese momento llegaron Willow, Wes y una mujer de pelo azul a la que no conocia.

- Buffy, me alegro de verte-me sonrio Wes.

- Igual yo Wes, te llego a tiempo la ayuda?

- Si,-sonrio Wes, si no fuera por Willow hubiera muerto. Mira ella es Illyria, una amiga que nos ayuda.

- Un placer Illyria.

- Un place..-pregunto ella mirando a wes.

- Se refiere a que se alegra de conocerte.

- Se alegra de conocerme?

yo mire a wes sorpendido, esque esta chica era extraterrestre o que?

- Ya hablaremos.

- Si..-dije yo-Will hay forma de llegar a junto Spike? creo que estan delante de todos estos demonios.

- Puedo mandarte con un remolino de viento.

- Sabes que Spike esta..-se sorprendio Wes

- ¿Vivo?si, lo se, larga historia, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar..Will, mandame ya para alla, y que nadie ataque sin que yo avise.

- Deacuerdo..

No pasaron ni tres segundos y yo estaba envuelta en una especie de tornado, no sabia seguro a donde me dirijia, pero me fiaba de Willow, para no marearme cerre los ojos, hasta que senti que el aire desaparecia y que estaba quieta, abri lentamente los ojos y delante mia vi las caras sorprendidas de Angel, Spike,

-¿Buffy?-pregunto un sorprendido Angel.

- Hola muchachos, oi por ai que pensabais divertiros sin mi..-sonrei picaramente.

- Buffy..que..-intento hablar Spike, pero yo lo corte, no pude ec¡vitarlo, lo habia echado muchisimo de menos, asique sin acordarme de los demonios me lance a sus brazos y lo bese, el al principio se quedo paralizado, pero al momento reacciono y me respondio al beso, lo amaba tanto...

- Ejem...no quiero estropear el momento, pero miles de demonios se estan empezando a mover.- dijo un muchacho negro que estaba con ellos, pude ver que estaba herido...

- Cierto,-susurre timidamente, vi que angel hiba a hablar, se le veia de mal humor.

- Ni se te ocurra decir nada ahora mismo, contigo ya hablare despues, mira que adelantar un apocalipsis, estas loco o que?como algo le llegara a pasar a Spike por tu culpa yo misma te estacaba,-lo amenace con un dedo, vi que el tragaba en seco.

- Yo..las cosas no son asi..-bufo Angel..

- Que no son asi...agh...ya hablaremos despues..y tu Spike...me encantaria patearte el culo ahora mismo, pero como ya hay muchos demonios que lo intentaran por lo de ahora lo dejare pasar,, tu muchacho necesitas curar esa herida, no puedes pelear asi...

El iba a protestar pero en ese momento otro torbellino aparecio, y delante nuestra estaban Will y un muchacho que no conocia.

- Will, que haces aqui?

- Connor acaba de llegar a junto nuestra, ¿sabias que Angel tenia un hijo? connor olio sangre humana y quisimos asegurarnos que todos estais bien.

- Gunn esta herido,-señalo Spike.

- Connor, ¿que haces aqui?te mande para casa no?

- Si bueno, pero que crees, ahora que recupere mi memoria pensabas que iba a huir de un apocalipsis, estas loco si pensabas eso..

- No entiendo nada, este muchacho es Hijo Tuyo?-le pregunte paralizada a Angel..

- Muy bonito todo el reencuentro, pero mirar, ya van a atacar..-dijo Spike.

- Cierto,-dije mirando para donde el señalaba-Will, cura al muchacho rapido lo necesitamos entero y necesitaremos tu ayuda.

- Esta echo Buffy, me ocupe de el mientras hablabais.

- Bien, entonces es hora de patear unos cuantos traseros,-sonrei en puñando mi espada...

Al momento grite lo mas alto que pude que atacaran a las cazadora, y nosotros atacamos por este lado.

No se cuanto tiempo llevabamos peleando, pero empezaba a sentirme cansada, no veia a Spike por ningun sitio, veia a todos peleando menos a Spike, ¿donde se habia metido? Al momento Willow me mando un mensaje telepatico.

- Buff, Spike esta en problemas, de la nada acaba de aparecer un moustruo horrible, creo que es uno de los socios mayores, creo que no le gusto ver que vamos ganando y se a presentado en persona, tiene acorralado a Spike.

No lo pense dos veces y empece a correr buscandolo, cuando porfin lo vi a lo lejos me apure lo mas que podia, estaba tirado en el suelo, tenia grandes heridas y parecia que el monstruo ese le hiba a dar el ultimo golpe, estaba llegando pero de golpr me quede paralizada, una gran luz blanca habia aparecido entre donde se encontraba Spike y donde estaba yo, Justo detras del Gran monstruo.

- Eh¡asqueroso bicho...deja a mi padre en paz o te pateare tu lindo trasero.

**5. Sorpresa**

Me acerque corriendo..

- Annie, cariño..-le grite cuando se todos se habian quedado paralizados y el monstruo ese estaba girandose.

- Mami,-sonrio mi niña con esa sonrisa suya picara que era igualita a la de Spike-no te preocupes, ahora todo estara bien, confia en.

Me costaba ver a mi niña entre tanto monstruo, pero o saia que mi nena era especial, poderosa, y se lo demostraria a ese asqueroso ahora mismo.

-Esta bien cariño-le sonrei-se que puedes.

El bicho ese se veia que estaba paralizado viendo a mi niña, como preguntandose que hacia una niña ahi,

- Tu mocosa, te atreves a dirigirte a mi?

- Acaso ves por aqui otro bicho tan asqueroso como to?-bufo mi muchacha-espera..-dijo de manera bastante chula marca Spike-si hay un monto...pero ninguno tan feo como tu. Ahora alejate de mi padre o te pateo el trasero.

Mientras el monstruo ese empezaba a reirse vi que Spike estaba paralizado mirando a Annie, entonces vi que se intentaba levantar mirando de pronto al bicho ese y a anni, sabia lo que hiba a intentar, no podia permitirlo, corri a junto de el y lo agarre del brazo.

- Tranquilo, todo esta bien,-le susurre sujetandolo de pie.

- Pero..pero..es solo una niña...y y ademas me confunde con su padre?

- Spike, te soerprenderias de lo que puede hacer nuestra pequeña niña...-le sonrei mirandolo a los ojos.

- Nuestra niña?-susurro mirandome sorprendido..-eso no puede ser..

- Si puede ser...te acuerdas de ciertos sueños en una casita, yo embarazada, Giles con nosotros..-el asintio lentamente mas sorprendido a un-no eran sueños, cuando acabe todo esto tenemos que tener una gran charla-le sonrei despacio.

Volvimos a mirar hacia Annie, el asqueroso este ya la estaba atacando, pero ella lo esquivava sin ningun problema.

- Me estoy aburriendo..-bostezo mi nena-es todo lo que sabes hacer?venga hombre, que me apetece bailar...

Mire de reojo a Spike y vi que la miraba sorprendido, se habia dado cuenta, nuestra niña usaba en su bocabulario palabras que soleos usar Spike y yo pero mezcladas, era sorprendente que hasta en eso fuera como nosotros, se notaba que era especial, porque ningun niño heredaba la forma de hablar de los padres, eso se les enseaba con el paso de los años, pero mi niña desde que empezo a hablar con 1 año, ya hablaba de esa manera tan chula y particular...

- Bloody Hell¡-exclamo mi muchachita con cara de asco-eres un cerdo, te estas babeando, le grito al bicho ese esquivandolo.

Mire a todos lados y vi que tanto monstruos como cazadoras y amigos solo estabam mirando paralizados, incluso angel, que estaba con la boca abierta, excepto Willow que estaba sonriendo y empezo a reirse de golpe atrayendo la mirada de todos.

- Que?-se quejo-no podeis negar que es igualita a sus padres.

- Me harte, es hora de mandarte al infierno,-dijo mi niña sonriendlo malevolamente, otra mueca heredada de Spike.

Con un gesto tiro al bicho ese al suelo, cerro sus ojos y junto sus manos, una rafaga de aire la empezo a rodear, ella abrio los ojos de golpe .

- Tia Will,-grito-ven y dame tu mano.

Will hizo caso y al momento ambas estaban flotando en el aire con los ojos cerrados, una luz blanca salio de alrededor de ellas y fue directa haci el asqueroso bicho, el estaba paralizado, en su cara se notaba el terror, en cuanto la luz le alcanzo el bicho fue absorbido por ella. Mi niña y Will cayeron al suelo.

Spike fue el primero en reaccionar y cogio a mi nena en brazos.

- Papi, estoy cansada,-dijo bostezando y apoyandose en el pecho de Spike.

- Descansa pequeña, te lo has ganado.

- Seguiras conmigo cuando despierte?-pregunto mi nia mirandolo con sus hermosos ojos.

- Claro que si pequeña ahora descansa.

Ella no hablo mas y al momento quedo dormida.

Empece a notar movimiento y vi que los demonios estaban llendose, nuestros amigos y compañeros seguian paralizados.

- Sera mejor que entremos al Hymperion,-dijo Wes hablando lentamente-tenemos mucho de que hablar, y la pequeña necesita descansar tranquila.

Suspire y asente, si, habia mucho que hablar, todos tendriamos una larga conversacion, pero yo primero tenia que hablar con Spike a solas...

**5. Un dia muy largo**

Spike seguia teniendo a Annie en brazos, nos encontrabamos sentados en los sofas del Hymperion, a nuestro alrededor todos hablaban a la vez y no se entendia nada lo que decian, yo no podia mas que mirar a spike, miraba a nuestra niña con una dulcura increible.

- Spike,-dijo Wes acercandose-porque mejor no vas con Buffy y la niña a tu apartamento? Will nos pondra al dia con todo lo que paso.

- Deacuerdo, -dijo Spike sin mirarlo tan siquiera y levantandose.-¿vamos pet?-me miro sonriendome y ofreciendome su mano.

- Si, vamos..-le sonrei yo.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento Spike llevo a la niña al dormitorio y la acosto en su cama. Despues fuimos al salon y nos sentamos. Al principio me costo comenzar a hablar, pero poco a poco me solte, le conte todo lo que sabia en relacion a la profecia de nuestra nena, le conte como habia pasado el tiempo en la otra dimension, le explique como era la diferencia horaria alla, para que pudiera entender porque Annie ya tenia 8 años, fue una larga conversacion, el tenia muchas preguntas y yo le conteste todas.

Cuando ya no habia mas para decir ambos permanecimos callados, hasta que le pregunte lo mas importante para mi.

- Aun me amas?-le susurre mirandolo a los ojos.

- ¿Que?-pregunto sorprendido.

- Pues eso, que si aun me amas, digo, ha pasado 1 año desde que desapareciste de Sunnydale y apareciste aqui, pero claro me tuve que enterar estando en otra dimension, no sabes lo mucho que llore pensando que estabas muerto, me costo mucho aceptar que te amaba, y cuando te lo dije no me creiste, luego en la otra dimension estuvimos juntos, pero claro, tu en todo momento pensabas que era un sueño, pasaron muchas cosas, ¿porque no me llamaste o me buscaste cuando volviste?¿ya no me amabas?¿todo lo que pasamos en lo que tu pensabas que era un sueño no significa nada?Agh...se que deberia estar enfadadisima, pero te veo, te miro, veo como ves a nuestra peke, y no puedo estar enfadada, nose, si hubiera posibilidad de que fueramos una familia real, yo podria olvidarlo todo, te amo demasiado te amo mas de lo que nunca ame a nadie, para colmo ya estoy poniendome charlatana, -no pude seguir hablando porque Spike me cogio de la cara y me beso.

Uff...necesitaba tanto tenerlo asi.

En ese momento notamos que la peke se levantaba de la cama.

- Aun estas aqui, que bien..-sonrio echandose encima de Spike.

- Pues claro mi amor, siempre estare con vosotras..-sonrio Spike.

- Entonces, vendras a Inglaterra a vivir con nosotras?

- Claro que si amor, ademas, alli tengo una casa, podriamos vivir los tres en ella.

- 4 -sonrio mi niña-la tia Dawnie tambien vivira con nosostros,-chillo emocionada.

- Spike, tengo qeu llamar a Dawn, debe estar desesperada con la desaparicion de la nena.

- No te preocupes amor, oi a willow hablar de que llamaria a inglaterra para decirles que por lo de ahora el apocalipsis habia sido detenido.-sonrio Spike. Yo le devolvi la sonrisa al ver como me abia llamado.

- Entonces deberiamos volver al Hymperion, ya anochecio y me gustaria poder volver a Englaterra esta noche.

- Esta bien, espera que me preparo una maleta y nos vamos, asi me despido de los muchachos.

Cuando por fin legamos al Hymperion angel estaba dando vueltas por el jardin. Cuando nos vio se acerco rapidamente a nosotros. Spike siguio de largo, pero yo me quede a hablar con el-

- Buffy, ¿es cierto lo que dice willow?¿esa niña ..-dijo poniendo cara de asco

- Ni se te ocurra poner esa cara,-le digo señalandolo-Annie es hija de Spike y mia.

- Pero eso no puede ser, ¿tu y Spike?es imposible, el no te merece Buffy

- y segun tu, ¿quien me merece?acaso tu Angel...Estoy cansada de finjir sabes, estube mucho tiempo mintiendome a mi misma diciendome que Spike no me merecea, que yo no podia quererlo, que era un vampiro sin alma, que era imposible que el realmente me amara.

- Y es asi, es imposible que un vampiro ame sin alma, aunque ahora tiene alma, sigue siendo Spike.

- Eso pensaba yo, pero solo me mentia, que tu cuando no tienes alma no puedas amar no significa que Spike no pueda, Spike siempre fue mucho mas que un simple vampiro, simpre tuvo parte de su humanidad, aunque durante mucho tiempo se lo nego a si mismo y se porto mal, no puedo negar lo evidente, pero el siempre pudo sentir amor Angel, acaso sabes porque recupero su alma?

- El no puede amar Buffy, si recupero el alma supongo que seria porque alguien lo maldecio, no lo se, nunca le pregunte.

- La recupero por mi Angel, el mismo lucho por su alma, queria ser una persona mejor, queria merecerse mi amor, pero realmente el ya se lo merecia desde hacia mucho tiempo.

- Buffy, eso no..

- Basta ya Angel, que pasa, no comes y no dejas comer?dejanos ser feliz, a hemos pasado bastante, y ahora tenemos una hija asique..

- Esa cosa no puede ser vuestra hija, ni siquiera es humana, no huele como una humana y no nacio en esta dimension.

Mi colera era tan grande que lo coji del cuelo y lo lance contra la puerta, el impulso fue tanto que la atraveso cayendo en el hall. Entre detras de el, acercandome lentamente, mirandolo con odio.

- Nunca, en tu jodida vida vuelvas a atreverte a habalar asi de mi hija o te juro que yo misma te estaco. Ya hiciste bastante no crees? adelantaste un apocalipsis que aun no tenia que suceder, casi matas a tus amigos, mi hija te salvo el pellejo, ella consiguio detener el apocalipsis, asique callate y respetala o te pateare ese culo que tienes.

- Buffy,-dijo el levantandose cuando yo ya me dirijia hacia willow.

- Ya la as oido Peach, dejala tranquila,-susurro Spike acercandose a el lentamente, mi hija estaba con willow, todos miraban en silencio.

- ¿Que le has echo Spike?¿algun hechizo?se que algo malo hay, es imposible que Buffy te ame y que tengais una hija.

- Ya te gustaria que hubier algo malo no? pues mala suerte para ti, ella me ama digas lo que digas, ahora deja de meterte en nuestras vidas, realmente intente ser tu amigo en estes meses, te ayude en todo lo que pude, pero si llego a saber que ibas a provocar un apocalipsis te lo hubiera impedido antes.

- Si tanto la amas, porque no la buscaste cuando regresaste?

- Bien sabes que en ese momento era incorporeo y no podia salir de los angeles, cada vez que lo intentaba volvia a aparecer en tu jodida oficina.

- Ya, pero despues que?recuperaste tu cuerpo

- Luego estuve ayudandote con tus jodidos demonios y luego vino toda esta mierda del apocalipsis, que quieres que te diga, ¿que no la amo? pues no es asi peach, amo a buffy mas que a mi propia vida, daria mi vida por ella o por mi hija, si no la llame ni por telefono fue por miedo, no creia estar a la altura para merecerme su amor, luego vino toda la mierda del apocalipsis, pero mira como es el destino, yo no me atrevi a ir a buscarla pero aun asi estuve con ella sin saberlo realmente y ahora tenemos una preciosa hija, asique, si sabes lo que te conviene dejanos tranquilos.

- Si no que?"me pegaras?

- No,-salto derrepente mi hija acercandose lentamente-mi papa no te pegara, pero yo siempre puedo mandarte a otra diension, se me ocurren unas cuantas que no le gustarian nadita a un vampiro, asique deja a mi papi que ya es hora de que volvamos a casa.

- Pues si que se parece a ti Spike,-sonrio el chico negrito dandole un codazo-deja de darles el coazo angel, ya bastante has echo dejanos descansar un poco a todos, sabes que te tengo aprecio, pero esta vez te has pasado de la raya.

Angel se giro sin decir nada y se fue.

Spike me presento a todos los que yo no conocia, hasta ahora no me habia fijado que tambien habia un demonio verde con cuernos, Spike me lo presento como Lorne. Hablamos un rato y despues de prometer que estariamos en contacto nos fuimos con Willow y con todas las cazadoras hacia el aeropuerto, ahi nos esperaba un avion privado del consejo para llevarnos a casa.

Se que tenia que preocuparme por mi hija, ella con tan solo 8 años se habia enfrentado a un gran demonio y habia frenado un apocalipsis, se que esta destinada a detener un apocalipsis mayor, pero ahora mismo no puedo pensar en ello, ahora mismo solo puedo mirar a mi novio y a mi hija y pensar en lo felices que vamos a ser a partir de ahora.

Lo que tenga que ser sera, seguiremos peleando, pero aun asi viviremos una vida en familia, ya era hora de disfrutar un poco, ademas a Dawn tambien le hacia falta. Podiamos haer ambas cosas, luchar y disfrutar nuestra vida juntos, y eso haremos, todo gracias a nuestros momentos en "el paraiso´´.

FIN


	2. Explicacion sobre el tiempo

Os explico esto para que entendais el paso del tiempo en el fanfic. Espero haberme explicado bien.

Llevaban 1 mes en el paraiso cuando quedo embarazada, 3 meses cuando se enteraron, 10 caundo Spike se fue, y habian pasado 9 años en el paraiso cuando regresaron, Anne tenia 8 años, casi 9, Digamos que entraron al paraiso en Septiembre de y Anne nacio el 10 de Junio, y regresaron el 15 de septiembre 9 años despues de haber ido para el paraiso. Significaria que en la realidad habian pasado unos dos meses. En el apocalipsis, annie aun tenia 8 años le faltaba 1 mes para su cumple, puesto que el apocalipsis es en mayo


End file.
